L'arlésienne
by orangemma
Summary: Comment réagir lorsqu'un fantôme réapparait dans votre vie ...?


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.  
Timeline : Je dirais saison 4 (l'essentiel est que cela soit un post 307)

**L'arlésienne**

« - Tiens mon ange, regarde ça, s'exclama Brian en laissant tomber un journal sur les planches de dessins de son amant.

L'inflation du pétrole…, commença à lire le jeune homme

Pas ça, le coupa son aîné, regarde plutôt à la page 10. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et lu l'article en silence. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il laissa retomber le papier sur la table, bouche bée.

« - Ca va aller mon ange ? demanda Brian en déposant ses mains sur les épaules de Justin. Je ne voulais pas te perturber… je me suis simplement dit qu'il fallait que tu le sache tout de même.

Non tu.. tu as bien fait, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que ce qu'ils décrivent… c'est affreux, non ?

Pas très glorieux surtout », répondit le brun en haussant les épaules et en jetant de nouveau un œil sur l'article portant comme titre : « Un fan déchante après avoir sauvagement attaqué son idole ».

L'article n'était pas très long mais il y avait l'essentiel pour comprendre la situation. En effet, la veille un jeune homme en état d'ébriété avancée avait accosté un jeune violoniste, au succès grandissant, à la sortie de son concert. D'après certaines rumeurs, le jeune homme était gay, l'homme aurait donc tenté sa chance. Les raisons de cette agression reste encore obscures, il semblerait que la victime aurait refusé les avances de son fan. Néanmoins les faits restent les mêmes. L'artiste avait reçu plusieurs coups de couteau avant d'être traîné dans une ruelle adjacente pour ensuite recevoir dans l'abdomen des coups de son propre archet et finalement se faire sodomiser avec l'objet. Une fois son crime accompli, le meurtrier s'était rendu de lui-même au poste de police le plus proche.

Justin lut et relut plusieurs fois l'article, regardant alternativement son compagnon et le journal :

« - Tu crois que je devrais me renseigner et aller à son enterrement ? demanda le blond au bout d'un long silence.

C'est à toi de voir, je ne peux pas décider à ta place.

Je sais. Je n'ai pas réellement envie d'y aller mais en même temps j'ai vécu un petit moment avec lui alors cela serait la moindre des choses.

Fais comme tu le sens, répondit gentiment Brian en déposant un léger baiser sur son crâne récemment rasé.

Tu m'accompagnerais ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Tu sais que tu peux me demander beaucoup de choses mon ange, commença Brian en s'asseyant à côté de son amant, mais ne me demande pas de faire un effort pour Paganini Junior. Même mort, je ne porte toujours pas cette petite merde dans mon cœur. »

Justin le regarda avec de gros yeux, mal à l'aise.

« - Quoi ? demanda Brian qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond.

Tu pourrais être un peu plus respectueux, il est mort tout de même.

Il faut inspirer du respect quand on est vivant si on veut être respecté lors de notre mort. En l'occurrence, lui, c'était une pute. Il vendait son âme pour vivre avant que j'aie la bonté d'âme de lui ouvrir les yeux.

Et les miens par la même occasion, et avec tout le tact qui te caractérise…

Chacun sa vision de l'amour, mon ange », murmura t il en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Justin.

Celui-ci le regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Justin se leva, attrapant le journal au passage et se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'un coup sec, il appuya sur la pédale de la poubelle et lâcha le journal dans les ordures en regardant Brian dans les yeux :

« - J'ai déjà tourné la page une fois et même si ce qui lui est arrivé est dramatique, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas remuer le passé : ni excuse, ni regret. Il a souvent joué avec ses fans, il a joué avec moi. Il a voulu être quelqu'un d'important alors je pense que ce n'est qu'un retour de bâton », il lâcha la pédalé de la poubelle qui se ferma dans un bruit sourd et s'approcha de son compagnon, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il continua :

« - Je l'avais déjà oublié une fois. Il était déjà un peu mort…

Et c'est moi qui manque de respect ! s'exclama Brian sarcastique.

Tais toi, dit il en montant à califourchon sur l'autre homme et en l'embrassant. Ethan Gold c'est fini. Maintenant c'est toi et moi…, ajouta t il en dégrafant le pantalon de Brian.

Ce dernier sourit en sachant pertinemment ce qu'avait son cadet en tête. Comme il s'en doutait, leurs vêtements atterrirent rapidement au sol et ils firent l'amour sauvagement, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Ethan Gold n'était plus qu'un fantôme au sens propre comme au figuré. Il n'était qu'une passade, une erreur de parcours qui a permis à leur couple de se reconstruire, plus fort.

Et puis à quoi bon parler du passé, il ne faisait plus partit de l'histoire et n'en ferait plus partir. Il n'était qu'un lointain fantôme. Point final.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin : **Bon voila un petit Os super court. Il n'est pas aussi développer que je le voulais à la base mais j'ai comme excuse que c'est parce que je l'ai écrit en un après midi (alors que je met habituellement un mois pour écrire un texte), même si ce n'est pas une super excuse. Je le publie tout de même parce que j'avais promis aux filles du forum de faire un texte où je tuais Ethan. Voila chose faite, même si c'est pas forcément du grand art xD


End file.
